1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guitar stands and amplifier stands and more particularly to combination guitar and amplifier stands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guitar stands for supporting a guitar (see DEFINITIONS section) up off of the floor, and in a generally vertical position with the instrument body down and the neck extending upwards (herein called an upright vertical position), are known.
Amplifier stands for a supporting amplifier (see DEFINITIONS section) up off of the ground are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,408 (“Wailes”) shows an amplifier stand where the angle between the amplifier and the floor is adjustable by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,866 (“Smith”) shows a special type of guitar stand (herein called an “amplifier-based guitar stand”) that mounts to an amplifier and supports a guitar in an upright vertical position. The amplifier-based guitar stand of Smith does not support the amplifier up off of the floor, by merely utilizes the frame of the amplifier as part of the assembly that supports the guitar up off of the floor.
There is a known stand device that can support both a guitar and an amplifier up off of the floor (herein called a “combination guitar and amplifier stand”). This known guitar and amplifier stand is called GS7462 DB Pro A-Frame Double Guitar/Amp Stand (herein called the “GS7462 DB Stand”). The GS7462 DB Stand appears to have been available since 2005. A usage configuration 100 for the GS7462 DB Stand is shown in FIG. 1 and includes GS7462 DB Stand 102; guitar 106; and amplifier 104. While the GS7462 DB Stand can hold two guitars at the same time (specifically, the amplifier can be replaced with an acoustic guitar), it cannot hold two guitars and an amplifier at the same time.
The following published documents may also include helpful background information: ((i) U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,793 (“Ferriera”); (ii) U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,426 (“Lamb”); (iii) U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,219 (“Ingham”); (iv) U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,339 (“Jensen”); (v) U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,091 (“Moreschi”); (vi) U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,408 (“Wailes”); (vii) U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,711 (“Solomon”); (viii) U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,254 (“Maguire”); (ix) U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,866 (“Smith”); (x) U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,050 (“Berger”); (xi) U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0118853 (“Flentje”); (xii) U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0016354 (“Kent”); (xiii) “Double Guitar Amp Stand”, www.Instructables.com, February 2008, http://www.instructables.com/file/F0FSV62FCA43J4O, as of Sep. 7, 2010; (xiv) “AP-614 Speaker Stand”, www.chinaqualitydigital.com, http://www.chinqualitydigital.com/d-p116511744277818025-ap—614_speaker_stand/, as of Sep. 7, 2010; (xv) “On Stage Stands GS7462D”, www.alpha-music.com, http://www.alpha-music.com/ProductCart/pc/viewPrd.asp?idproduct=2184&idcategory=0, as of Sep. 7, 2010; (xvi) “Amplifier/Monitor Tilt Stand—AS3”, www.stagelinestands.com, http://stagelinesstands.com/product-details.cfm?productID=10, as of Jul. 19, 2005.
Description of the Related Art Section Disclaimer: To the extent that specific publications are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed publications (for example, published patents) are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed publications may not be sufficiently early in time, may not reflect subject matter developed early enough in time and/or may not be sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes. To the extent that specific publications are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section, they are all hereby incorporated by reference into this document in their respective entirety(ies).